Dare
by frecleface
Summary: Once a month, Numbuh 5 holds a little party of some sort . . . This time is a little different from the other times. Mostly because of the 'Truth ot dare' played in the hot tub
1. Numbuh 5's movie night

**DARE**

-Chapter 1: Numbuh 5's movie night-

There was nothing is this whole world I enjoyed more than the parties we in the sector had every once in a while. Most of the time, it was Numbuh 5 who made the first move and planned things out.

"Alright you guys, listen up," she said last time. "It's that time again: the monthly get-together-party thing. I've already thought of everything. It'll be at my place. Each of us brings a little cash for a pizza, some candy and soda, and don't forget your swimsuits. I'm going to rent a movie, and then we'll go into my hot tub and have some sort of a good time. Does that sound cool to you?"

"Heck, yeah!" we all said.

"Great," said Numbuh 5. "Now, how does 'Secret Window' sound for a movie?"

I gulped. "'Secret Window'? Isn't that a horror movie?"

"What's the matter, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 said teasingly. "Can't watch anything scary?"

"Sure I can!" I lied. "It's just that . . . well, it's not suitable for children under the age of sixteen, and we're twelve."

"That's what makes it fun!" said Numbuh 2.

"Yeah, come on, Numbuh 3, just this one time," said Numbuh 1

I gave it a thought. I wasn't sure if I could watch 'Secret Window', even with my friends with me. Knowing Numbuh 5, she was bound to make us show up at eight or nine PM, and while watching the movie, leave all the lights out. But then again, I'd always wanted to see a horror movie, and there's a first time for everything. "Okay, I'm in!"

The team gave each other high fives. I was going to watch a horror movie! WOW!

I noticed that Numbuh 5 was giving me a 'thumb up'. She mouthed "Nice one!"

"Hey, can I bring Lizzie along?" Numbuh 1 asked. We gave him a look. "Oh, come on. She's not that bad. And I promise you, she's changed."

"For the good, I hope," said Numbuh 2.

"I'm telling you she's changed!" said Numbuh 1. "If she doesn't behave, I'll tell her to leave. Deal?"

"You got it," said Numbuh 5.

And so, we all went home to prepare ourselves. I rushed home to tell my folks about the evening. Thankfully, I didn't have to mention which movie we were going to watch (if I had, they probably wouldn't have let me go). But, of course, Mushi wanted to come along.

"It's not fair!" she said. "Why do you get to go to those cool parties of yours, when I'm forced to stay here and go to bed early?"

"Because I have a life, Mushi," I said. "And if you were a Kids Next Door operative, maybe you could come along. But you're not, so . . . "

No comeback. That didn't take a long time. Usually she complains and argues for twenty minutes before finally giving up.

I went to my room to find my swimsuit. I wasn't going to wear my usual pink one, but a new blue bikini, and I was also going to let my hair be loose. I hadn't done that in a while. Only one thing left, and I would be on my way.

"Mom?" I said softly, all packed and ready to go. "Can I have some money? I promise not to spend it all."

Mom didn't even look at me, but handed me a ten-dollar bill. It was sure to be enough dough from me. "Thanks!" I said before I went out.

I didn't hop my way to Numbuh 5's house. I slowly walked there. Mostly because I didn't want to arrive first, that's always pretty awkward.

"Hey, Numbuh 3!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around.

"Oh, hi, Numbuh 2," I said. I looked at him for a while before I spoke again. "Have you lost some weight?"

Numbuh 2 smiled. "Not exactly, but I've been working out, if that's what you mean," he then said. "I'm in soccer right now, and to tell you the truth, I'm really good."

"I hadn't noticed you were so slim," I said. I hoped I didn't offend him. "You must be in top shape."

"Well, I try," said Numbuh 2.

We talked about sports, working out, and how to be in good shape the whole walk to Numbuh 5's house. When we arrived, Numbuh 4 was the only one there.

"Where are Lizzie and Numbuh 1?" I asked. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"They were cut late," said Numbuh 5. She was placing a bowl of nachos on the table. "Lizzie had some 'personal things' to do before she could come."

"Probably finding a swimsuit that fits," said Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 snorted.

Numbuh 2 and I helped the others set the table. It was filled with candy, snacks and soda. There was hardly room for the glasses and dishes. We somehow managed to put everything in place, though. And finally, Numbuh 1 and Lizzie arrived.

When they came into the living room, my jaw dropped. Lizzie was slim too! Even more than Numbuh 2! What was going on with them?

"Okay," said Numbuh 5. "Now that everyone's here, let's eat!"

We all jumped on her big sofa. Each one of us took something from the table; a pizza slice, a chocolate bar, a glass of soda, or a bowl of snacks. Numbuh 5 was still standing. She pulled the curtains over the windows, turned out the lights and put the movie on.

I shook a little before it started. I was getting so nervous. But then I saw that Numbuh 4 was just as nervous. Clearly, it was his first horror movie too. I wanted to tease him a little.

"What's the matter, Numbuh 4?" I said. "I thought you were used to movies like this. Are you scared?"

He looked at me and I saw that he was blushing. "No, I'm not," he said. "I'm just . . . uhh . . . worried that you might . . . um . . . scream too loud. Yeah, that's it! I'm worried that I'll miss the movie because of your screaming."

To avoid any more talking, he bit his pizza and ignored me. I didn't care. As long as I knew I wasn't the only one already scared, I was fine. Besides, Numbuh 4 somehoe always made me feel safe, so I knew I wouldn't be THAT scared . . .


	2. The hot tub

-Chapter 2: The hot tub-

When the movie's credits were running, all we could do was talk about it.

"Did you guys expect that?" said Numbuh 2. "I mean, I NEVER would have thought that he was the Shooter guy."

"No, me neither," said Lizzie. She was unusually calm. "But I thought the ending was weird. Did you see his braces?"

"What are you talking about?" said Numbuh 5. "Johnny Depp always looks good, even when he has badly combed hair, wears glasses and braces. I think he was awesome in this movie. He was SO sweet and still SO creepy!"

"I agree," I said. "He's hot. But I still think the film was awesome. I loved the plot!"

"Me too," said Numbuh 1. "Come to think of it, that was something everyone LEAST expected."

"My point exactly," said Numbuh 2. "Don't you have anything to say, Numbuh 4?"

"Um . . . I think I'm stuck in a very weird position here," said Numbuh 4.

That's when I noticed how we were all curled up in the sofa. I for one couldn't move. But gladly, neither was anyone else. And I thanked God that the lights were turned off, because no one noticed that I had my leg on Numbuh 4's stomach, and I was holding on to his knee. He on the other hand held on to my head for dear life. It was like he was trying to crush me! Wow, he was strong.

Somehow, we managed to de-curl ourselves. Then we cleared the table. There were so many bowls and plates and glasses to pick up. It took about half an hour just to get them all off! But we didn't have to wash up. That was quite a relief.

"Okay, is everyone ready to get in the hot tub?" said Numbuh 5. We cheered (as a joke). "Goody! I'm just going to get it ready. Meanwhile, you guys can dress up."

"I hate it when you say 'dress up'," said Numbuh 4. "Can't you just say 'put your swimsuits on' instead?"

"No can do," said Numbuh 5. With that, she went outside to get the tub ready.

Lizzie and I got the bathroom first, so the boys had to wait. I couldn't resist but to ask her a few questions. I knew that this was the best opportunity.

"Hey, Lizzie," I said. "Do you mind me asking if you've changed?"

She giggled. "Not at all. Do you like it?"

"Well, it's better," I said, trying to be sincere and still not offensive. "Why did you want to change?"

"I just thought it would be better for me," said Lizzie. "I'm in tennis so I get a lot of working out every day, and I'm also trying to be a better person. You know, not the bossy brat I tend to be."

She sounded so grown up; for a while I thought it was an adult wearing a B.R.A. "I see. And does Numbuh 1 like it?"

"You bet he does!" said Lizzie. She was all set to go. "He's even worried that I don't eat enough!"

"Okay," I said while putting a towel around my waist. I hadn't worn a bikini before, so it was a little uncomfortable to have a bare waist. Lizzie noticed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about your figure," she said. "The guys will like you in any way you look. Especially a certain Aussie we know."

I stared at her. My mouth was open in shock. Did Lizzie know something?

There was a knock on the door and I heard Numbuh 1 say: "Are you guys going to be in there all night?"

We opened the door to them. Lizzie bowed. "Here you go, sires," she said with a British accent. "Take your time."

The boys went in, but Lizzie and I went outside to see if the hot tub was ready.

I squealed when I saw it. There were lights in it! It looked like there was a small club inside the tub. The lights changed slowly from red to green, yellow to blue, and even pink and a little orange.

"You like it?" said Numbuh 5. "Cost us a lot, but I say it was worth it."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I shouted. "I LOVE IT!!"

Numbuh 5 laughed. "That's what I figured." She then looked at me in another way. "Um . . . you're not going to wear that towel in the tub, right?"

"Of course not," I said. Was it so wrong to wear a towel with a bikini? "I'm just wearing it until I get in."

"Oh," said Numbuh 5. "Okay. You're free to get in. I'm going to suit up. If the boys are ready, that is."

She then went inside. Lizzie and I stepped into the tub. It was perfectly warm, and the seats were, in a way, soft. I sat down and looked up in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, just the bright stars and the moon. It was 11:30 PM, but I wasn't tired.

"If I asked you to name someone you liked to have here instead of me, who would it be?" Lizzie asked out of the blue.

"What?" I said. "What do you mean?"

"You know, someone to sit close to you," said Lizzie. "Maybe put an arm around you and watch the stars with you."

"You're crazy, Lizzie, do you know that?" I said. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I really DID want a moment like that.

"I'm just wandering," said Lizzie. "I wouldn't say no if Nigie would do that. In fact, I'd really like it!"

"You'd really like what?"

Numbuh 1 and the rest of the boys had arrived.

"Oh, nothing," said Lizzie. "I was just interviewing Kuki about her love life. Nah, I'm just spoofing you!" She added that last part when she saw the look I gave her.

"Boy, Numbuh 5 sure has one mean hot tub!" said Numbuh 2. "With lights and everything!"

"Yeah, I'd like to have one of these babies on my yard," said Numbuh 4.

"It would cost you a lot, you know," said Numbuh 5, who had just gotten into the tub. "But like I said: it was worth it."

For the first few minutes, none of us spoke. We were mostly looking at the stars. They were so bright and beautiful. I wonder why stars only come out at night when I'm usually in bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" said Numbuh 2.

"I've got an idea, let's play truth or dare!" I said. Finally, we were going to do something!

"Truth or dare is for chickens!" said Lizzie. "Let's only play dare."

"You're on," said Numbuh 5. "But how are we supposed to spin the bottle on water?"

"Easy," said Numbuh 1. "The one who dares just stands up, closes his eyes and spins around until he points at someone. Of course, he won't see who that it because his eyes will be closed."

"Yeah yeah, we heard you the first time," said Numbuh 4. "I'll dare first!"

And so, the game began.


	3. Crazy dares

**A/N: Okay, I know that they may be a little young to make dares like this, but hey, if they didn't there wouldn't be a juicy story (drools like a pervert). **

**Anyway, this chapter is based on real events (I repeat: BASED ON. It didn't happen EXACTLY like this)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Chapter 3: Crazy dares-

Numbuh 4 stood up and thought.

"Hmmm . . . okay, I've got it," he said. "I dare the one end up pointing at to suck the ear of the person sitting on their right."

"EEWWW!! Numbuh 4!!" I said, disgusted.

"That's some dare to start with," said Numbuh 1.

"I don't care," said Numbuh 4. He then began spinning around himself with his hand pointed out. I begged that he wouldn't point at me, because Numbuh 1 was on my right side and Numbuh 2 on my left.

But thankfully, Numbuh 4 ended up pointing at Lizzie. She had to suck Numbuh 2's ear. I expected her so say something like: "Eww! No way!" But she just leaned forward and did it!

Numbuh 2 looked awful when Lizzie was done. His face looked like he himself had just sucked on someone's ear.

"Okay, me next!" Lizzie said and stood up. "I dare the one I end up pointing at to . . . hmmm . . . do something to the person sitting opposite him . . . hmmm . . . "

"Hurry up!" said Numbuh 5.

"I dare him to lick the person from the waist, up the body and end up kissing the person on the cheek," Lizzie finished.

"Nasty!" said Numbuh 2.

"Don't blame me for my dirty mind," said Lizzie and began to spin. She spun for a long time before she finally stopped in from of me. Oh, God no!

"Nice," Lizzie said and grinned. "Wally is sitting in your exact opposite direction. Do your stuff"

I felt my face grow warm. I couldn't do THAT! I would rather have sucked his ear!

"Can I skip my turn?" I said in an attempt to not do it.

"No way!" the lot said in unison.

That settled. I moved closer to Numbuh 4, with my heart beating like crazy. His lower body was underwater so I had to start by holding my breath. And so, I began. As I slowly moved upwards (why didn't I go faster to get it over with?), Numbuh 4's chest shook. When I got up from the water, I heard him scream laughing: "WAAAH!! It tickles!", and the others laughing like crazy. I went up his neck, and finally reached his face and left a little kiss on his cheek.

Now it was my turn. I stood up and thought for a while. I was going to make someone do something even worse than I did.

"I dare the person I end up pointing at to spill nacho cheese on the chest of the person on their left," I said. The others looked at each other with a 'that's an easy dare' face, but I wasn't done. "Then lick it off."

"Are you crazy, Kuki?" said Lizzie. "That's worse than my dare!"

"So be it," I said and stuck out my tongue. I hopped out of the tub and went to get the cheese. Then I stepped back into the tub and began spinning. I spun and spun until I could barely stand up straight. When I stopped, I heard the others laugh. I opened my eyes and saw that I was pointing at Numbuh 2.

"Why me?" he said. He had to do what I said to Lizzie. While doing that, the rest of us practically cried laughing. It was funny to see that Lizzie looked like she was actually enjoying it. Talk about a girl who's up for anything!

When Numbuh 2 was done, it was his turn to spin. He thought for a moment, and then said: "I dare the one I end up pointing at to make a kiss mark on Numbuh 1's neck!"

"Looks like someone's going to beat me to it," said Lizzie and gave Numbuh 1 a wink. He didn't protest the dare, but still looked a bit worried.

Numbuh 2 then spun around. He didn't spin for a long time, but ended up pointing at Numbuh 5.

"Does anyone actually have a normal dare?" she said just before she began making the kiss mark. She didn't really kiss Numbuh 1, it was more like she was sucking on a straw. Maybe that's why Numbuh 1 didn't look very pleased.

"All right, it's payback time," Numbuh 5 said when she was done. She didn't think at all. She had clearly decided the dare for a while. "I dare the one I end up pointing at to kiss a cross on the person sitting on their right. When I say cross, I mean: a smooch on the nose, the chin and both cheeks, and finally on the lips. Got it? Good."

She gave us no time to protest, and began spinning. After a while, she ended up pointing at Numbuh 4, who had to perform the dare on Lizzie. He immediately denied.

"Oh no!" he said. "There's NO WAY I'm going to do THAT!"

"Don't be silly, Wally," said Lizzie. "Just get it over with."

Numbuh 4 sighed and began kissing a cross on Lizzie's face. He did it a little fast, but meanwhile, I envied Lizzie a bit.

"Don't think I'm out of ideas!" Numbuh 4 said when he was done. "I dare the person I end up pointing at to softly run their fingers up and down Numbuh 2's chest for ten seconds!"

"Whoa, Numbuh 4!" I said. "Since when were you so erotic?"

"Since _someone_ enjoyed licking me for about a minute," Numbuh 4 said and gave me a teasing look. I blushed and didn't respond, so he just spun.

When he stopped, I was afraid to wake the whole neighborhood, we laughed so hard. Numbuh 4 was pointing at . . . Numbuh 1!

"I'll get you for that, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 1. Against his will, he did his dare. Both he and Numbuh 2 looked disgusted. When the time was up, they both shuddered.

"Ugh! That was REALLY uncomfortable!" said Numbuh 2

"Now it's MY turn," said Numbuh 1 and grinned. "I dare the one I end up pointing at to gently stroke Numbuh 3's knee, and move upwards the thigh."

"Oh my God, Nigie," said Lizzie. "You've got a dirtier mind than I thought."

I didn't feel so hot about that, but didn't say anything. It wouldn't work anyway. Numbuh 1 spun around for about three seconds, and ended up pointing at Numbuh 4. That made me feel more uncomfortable than ever!

He on the other hand, just leaped next to me and did it. I never thought that one touch could be so . . . so . . . so . . . I don't even know how to describe it. All I know is that I didn't want him to stop. What the heck was going on in my mind? Why was he doing it so slow? Why was I so seriously turned on?

Finally, he was done. Somehow, it felt like the water had just become hotter. I was beginning to sweat, my head was spinning and I was shivering.

"Are you alright, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 2 said softly.

"No," I said. "I think I need to take a break." I stepped out of the tub and left the five remaining behind. I couldn't walk properly. I almost fell, but Numbuh 1 grabbed me. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Numbuh 5 saying: "Oh boy. You sure make heck of a lover, Numbuh 4."


	4. It was just a fever, right?

-Chapter 4: It was just a fever . . . right?-

When I passed out, I was extremely hot. When I woke up, however, I was enormously cold. I sat up quickly and shivered.

"Good to know you're up," said Numbuh 5, who was sitting next to me. She handed me a blanket. "You feeling okay?"

"I don't know. I think so," I said. I wrapped the blanket around me and put my hand on my forehead. It was pretty hot compared to how cold I was. "How long have I been out?"

"Not so long," said Numbuh 5. "I guess you passed out ten minutes ago, or so."

"I just don't know what happened," I said, hoping that Numbuh 5 didn't expect anything.

"Well, your forehead was pretty darn hot, and I think it still is," she said. "I think you have a major fever."

"I get it now," I said, kind of relieved. "I thought I was . . . "

"Having the hots for Numbuh 4?" said Numbuh 5. "I wouldn't say that. If you were, you definitely wouldn't have passed out. Plus, you'd have done your first dare for a longer time."

I giggled. My first dare was something I thought I'd never do as a twelve-year-old.

"Why did we make such dirty dares?" I asked. Numbuh 5 snorted.

"I have no idea," she said. "I guess we were just in the wrong mood. But you can't blame me. I didn't make a dirty dare."

"True," I said. "Hey, where are the others?"

"They're still in the tub," said Numbuh 5. "I told them they could get out, but they didn't want to."

"Were you the only one who looked over me?" I asked.

"No, not exactly," said Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 1 grabbed you when you fell, so he brought you in, Lizzie went to get a cold cloth, and Numbuh 2 found a good place for you to lie on."

"What about Numbuh 4?" I asked. Why didn't he do anything?

"I guess he was kind of shocked," said Numbuh 5. "He thought it was his fault you passed out, so he didn't want to make any more damage. Or so he said. I think he was just lazy."

I looked outside to see how the others were. They were still in the hot tub, but they were just lying back, talking. I suspected Lizzie to be asking the boys about their love life, just like she did to me.

"You ready to go out again?" said Numbuh 5. "You can stay inside if you want. You know, just to get better."

"No, I 'm fine," I said and stood up. "I don't want to be alone."

And so, we went outside again. The boys and Lizzie were glad to see me in good shape.

"So," I said when I sat down. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Basically the same thing you were thinking about before," said Lizzie. "The starlight, and to have someone close to you while watching them."

"Okay," I said and looked up. The stars were beautiful.

"But mister 'I-don't-talk-sentimental' didn't say a word," said Numbuh 2, referring to Numbuh 4.

"Hey, that's just not my style, okay?" Numbuh 4 said angrily. "Cruddy stars. What's so special about them?"

"They're pretty," I said. Numbuh 4 was such a grumpy! "And for your information, talking about the stars isn't lame. It's one of the things that makes a girl attracted to a guy: being sentimental, but not too much." Was I giving a hint?

"Whatever," said Numbuh 4.

I looked back at the stars, and then closed my eyes. I started to picture myself under the moonlight with glittering stars around me. I wasn't alone, though. With me was a tall, handsome guy. He held my hand and we sat down on the grass. Soon, there was something romantic going to happen . . .

Oh no. It was happening again. I was getting warmer. This time, it almost hurt.

"Um, guys," I said weakly. I stood up, but my feet didn't want to hold me. I fell down in the tub. My face splashed into the water and my head hit the seat really hard. Even if it was just a shallow tub, I felt like I was drowning.

I saw a tiny light. Was I dying? No! That couldn't be! There was so much I hadn't done! So much I hadn't said! I tried to lift my hand, but it wouldn't budge.

"Are you awake?" said a faded voice.

"N-Num-Numbuh . . . 4?" I said, or mumbled. I couldn't talk, my mouth was so weak. My whole body was weak! I wasn't cold like the last time. I was very, very hot.

"W-whe-where a-am I?" I mumbled again.

"On Numbuh 5's bed in her bedroom," said Numbuh 4. He was sitting on the bed and held my hand. He was fully dressed. "What's going on with you tonight?"

"I . . . I think I'm . . . sick," I mumbled. I barely understood myself, but Numbuh 4 somehow did.

"You've made us pretty worried two times in the same night," he said. "Did you even know how sick you were?"

"I . . . d-didn't even . . . know I . . . was s-sick," I mumbled. It was pretty tiring, not being able to talk properly.

Numbuh 4 smiled at me. "You're a cruddy idiot, Kuki," he said. He put his other hand on my forehead. "I thought you were pretty hurt. I mean, you fell into the tub and got knocked out! Good thing I got you out of there quickly."

"Yo-you . . . s-saved me?" I mumbled. Why did it make me feel so happy? "Th-thank . . . you."

"Don't mention it," said Numbuh 4. "Now, get some rest. You'll need it. I think you're going to have to stay at Numbuh 5's for the night. Get well."

He stood up and left the room. I turned in the bed and closed my eyes.

Wow. Numbuh 4 was really nice sometimes. It was freaky, and still really rewarding.

Hang on. I just got an answer. The reason I felt so weird during Numbuh 4's dare was simply because I was sick. Yeah, that's it! I wasn't turned on! How silly of me to think that!

Well, then again, I DID feel really happy knowing that it was Numbuh 4 that saved me the second time. AND he handled me so softly.

Bah! No way. I was just sick . . .


	5. The secret of the smile

-Chapter 5: The secret of the smile-

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. It took me a while to remember why I was at Numbuh 5's house. To my surprise, the others were in the room too. I guess Numbuh 5 decided to have a sleepover at the last minute. They were all sleeping on the floor. I felt like a total snob, being the only one in the bed.

I slowly got up. I was really tired. Probably because I didn't fall to sleep until around two AM. I tiptoed over the floor, trying not to wake up the others.

When I passed the mirror in the hallway, I saw that I was still wearing my bikini. Why hadn't I notice that? I began looking for my stuff and remembered that my clothes were still in the bathroom, so I went in there.

I was clearly the only one who was still wearing a swimsuit. My clothes were the only ones still on the floor. I picked them up and got dressed. I then had a look in the mirror. I was still smiling. Why was I smiling so much? I didn't dream about anything specific, so why was my face frozen like that? Weird.

I tried to remember what I had dreamt, but to no luck. But I wanted a reason for that smile a.s.a.p.!!

"Oh, hi. You up already?" said a tired voice. I turned around to see Numbuh 1. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I said, flashing that ugly smile at him. "Hey, did I talk in my sleep?"

"Um, not that I heard, no," said Numbuh 1. "Why do you ask?"

"I woke up smiling and I can't get it off my face!" I said. It was true. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop smiling. Had I smiled the whole night?

"I see," said Numbuh 1. He didn't say anything else. Too tired to think, I guess.

After about one and a half hour, everyone was finally up. I asked them all if they had heard me talk in my sleep, but no one seemed to have. It annoyed me. I wasn't smiling anymore, but I still didn't know why I was in the first place.

"Thanks for the evening, guys," said Lizzie when she and Numbuh 1 were about to leave. "I had a great time. We should do it again soon."

"Wait for a month," said Numbuh 5 and winked.

"I'm already excited," said Numbuh 1. "We'll be seeing you. Bye."

And so, they left. I looked at the time. It was 11:45 AM.

"I should probably go too," I said. "Not that I don't want to be here, it's just . . . "

"I get you," said Numbuh 5. She smiled at me. I didn't smile back, it hurt!

"I can't wait until next time," I said. "And, by the way, thanks for technically saving me last night."

"No problemo," said Numbuh 2. "What are friends for?"

I tried to smile at him, but couldn't. Again: it hurt.

"I'll walk with you," said Numbuh 4. "Just in case if you get bad again."

"Okay," I said. It made me happy that he was concerned. "I always like company when I walk anyway."

"What about you, Numbuh 2?" said Numbuh 5. "Are you going too?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay and help you clean up," said Numbuh 2.

"Thanks," said Numbuh 5. "Now that I think about it, I could use some help."

"Alrighty," I said. "We'll see you later."

"You got it," said Numbuh 5. "Don't get sick again."

I accidentally giggled. It hurt . . . BAD! "I'll try. See you!"

With that, Numbuh 4 and I left. I was going to ask him if he knew anything about my smile, but he was first to speak.

"So, did you have a good time last night?" He paused for a while. "Whoa! That came out wrong! I meant: did you have a good time . . . uhh . . . well, did you?"

"Yeah, I did," I said. "I loved the movie especially."

"Really?" said Numbuh 4. "I had a better time in the hot tub. That is, until you became sick."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to spoil everything."

Numbuh 4 looked at me with a confused look. "Spoil everything?" he said. "Not a chance! Come on, Kuki, you know you couldn't help that you were sick."

"I know," I said. Even if he was trying to cheer me up, I still felt pretty bad. "I just think that if I hadn't gotten sick, we would have had a better time."

"Shut up," said Numbuh 4. He didn't say it in a harsh tone. "Why do you think Numbuh 5 and I decided to watch over you after you passed out? It's because we didn't want to leave you by yourself. Besides, you getting sick wasn't part of the original program, and it's always fun to get a surprise!"

He was unusually nice to me. That warmed me up inside. He didn't continue, so I used the opportunity.

"Did you hear me talk in my sleep?" I asked him.

"No," he said. "I already told you."

"Oh, right," I said. "Sorry. It's just that I woke up smiling and I couldn't get it off. I was wondering what kind of a dream makes me smile the whole night through."

Numbuh 4 didn't answer. He turned away. Why did he do that?

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just that . . . I guess I sort of . . . lied."

"You lied?" I said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you say WHY you asked us about that whole sleep-talking-thing before, I know that I accidentally lied," Numbuh 4 continued. "I think I might have caused it. No offence." He quickly added the last part.

"You caused it?" I said, confused. "Meaning what? What did you do?"

Numbuh 4 didn't look me in the eyes. I could tell that what he was about to say would mean no good. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked after a short silence.

"Well, duh!" I said. "I've been wondering about it all morning!"

Numbuh 4 took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes," he said. "When you had fallen asleep, I went to the living room to the others. They asked the natural things, you know; if you had woken up, how you were, and stuff like that. But then Numbuh 5 told me that I should perform one last dare. I was ready for anything, I was still in the mood from before, and told her to shoot."

Numbuh 4 stopped talking for a few seconds, but continued when he saw how curious I was. "She dared me to get into the bed, under the covers, and stay there for the night."

I gasped. "Did you DO anything?"

"What?! NO!" Numbuh 4 said, quite startled. "All I did was . . . " He went silent and blushed. "Promise you won't hate me."

"I promise," I said. What could he possibly have done? I was beginning to think that he had raped me or something.

Numbuh 4 looked at me straight in the eyes. His face was REEEEEEEED! "They didn't even dare me . . . but, to tell you the truth . . . I might have . . . kissed you."

Time stood still. I was frozen in my tracks. I couldn't feel my insides.

Wallabee Beetles kissed me? And I was asleep when he did it! ARGH! So typical! I missed my first kiss! Why didn't it wake me up?

"I know you were asleep and all, but I just couldn't resist," said Numbuh 4. "I sorry."

"Sorry?! Don't be sorry! If had been awake, I would have enjoyed it SO MUCH!!"

"What?" Numbuh 4 looked at me with a shocked face.

Oh, crap. I said it out loud! I turned away from him, and felt my head grow warm once again.

"If you want to know, you kissed me back in your sleep," said Numbuh 4. "At first, I thought you were awake. But then you lay down and . . . well, smiled."

I looked at him. I couldn't believe what he was telling me! My first kiss was with Wally, I did it in my sleep, and now I couldn't remember it! Why was I so unlucky!

"So, from what you've said," Numbuh 4 continued. "You don't remember any of it?"

"Can you give me a reminder?" Wait . . . what?! What was I saying?!

"Sure," said Numbuh 4.

Sure?! Oh my God, he was going to kiss me . . . again! I didn't have any time to say something like "I was kidding!" or "Not the kiss, the dream!" because he immediately grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him.

And so, there we were: Kuki and Wally; Sanban and Beetles; Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4; the soft one and the tough one, kissing in the middle of the street. I got the weird feeling from before. Like in the tub. But it was . . . different. This time, it felt good. I could have stayed like that forever.

After what seemed like eternity, we let go. We were both so red; we could have been mistaken for tomatoes.

"So," I said. "I guess this permanently ruins our friendship."

"What?" said Numbuh 4. "Come on, it wasn't THAT awkward."

"No, that's not what I meant," I said and took his hand. "I mean our _friendship_ is ruined. This is the beginning of something more."

At first, he didn't understand me, but then he smiled and said: "Now you're talking."

I smiled back, but it hurt. He laughed at me and (despite the pain) I couldn't help but laugh too.

Who would have thought that one night featuring crazy, dirty dares would end up as the one thing that made me and Numbuh 4 . . . you know . . . click!

**-The end- **


End file.
